Fear of Thunder
by Meronia1
Summary: Near is afraid of thunder
1. Chapter 1

The idea for _Fear of Thunder_ came from a fanfic I read one time so it's not my original idea. The fanfic title is _Stormy Nights_ written by _brokenheartsandtears_ , the story is basically all about smut but I only took the idea of Near being afraid of thunder from it. The picture I found on Google so I have no idea where it came from originally.

No I don't own _Death Note._

 _ **Fear of Thunder**_

~ARO

"Mello can you bring this up to Near, he hasn't been out of his room all day." Roger had stopped Mello in the hall after dinner. "why don't you get someone else to do it, I have studying to do" Mello responded bitterly and started to walk off. "Mello" he stops and turns back to look at Roger, "the other kids need to study more than you do, plus I've already sent other kids today and you're here." Mello sighed annoyed and grabbed the tray of food Roger was holding. Mello begrudgingly walked up to Near's room while listening to the sound of rain outside. It had been storming all day, once in awhile the thunder become a distraction to him as he studied. As Mello got closer to Near's door he started hearing what sounded like crying. He tried the door handle to find it was locked then started knocking on the door. "Near? Are you ok?" Mello sounded a little worried, it's not everyday you hear crying especially not from this room. Sure kids cry around Whammy's but you don't hear it. All of a sudden the crying sound stopped then the door unlock, he waited outside the door for it to open but it never did. Eventually he opened the door himself and walked in, Near's back was turned to the door and he was playing with his white puzzle. "I heard crying, is something wrong?" Mello asked. "I know nothing of crying, you should get your ears checked" Near responded. Mello scoffed and put the tray on the floor. He went to leave the room when there was a loud clap of thunder, Mello stopped in his tracks when he heard the mixture of thunder and whimpers. He looked back at Near and saw him shaking slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked around to face Near, Near looked up at the sudden movement as Mello looked down at him. He saw Near's eyes puffy and red, his cheeks stained with tear marks. Near looked down at the ground again continuing with his puzzle. "Are you scared of thunder Near?" Mello asked shock filling his voice. "That would be illogical for me to be afraid of it. I know how and why it happens." Near responded monotone. Another loud clap of thunder sounded through the house, Near whimpered as he tried to hide his tears streaming down his face. Mello knelt down and put his index finger under Near's chin lifting it up to look at him. "It is illogical to be afraid of it yet you are" Mello retorted matter-of-fact. Near tries to look away but is unable to, all he can do is stare back at Mello. Mello sighs "fine, if you won't say anything I'll leave." Just as Mello was about to stand up another clap of thunder sounded shaking the house and rattling the windows. Near grabs Mello holding on to him shaking violently, Mello stays still shocked. All of a sudden Near can feel his body being lifted and looks at Mello questioningly until he notices he's now in Mello's lap. Mello holds Near close as he shakes and Near begins to cry on his shoulder. Another clap of thunder, Near grips Mello's shirt in both hands and Mello rubs his back to try and sooth him. "It's ok Near, it'll be over soon" Mello's soothing voice hits Near's ears making him relax some. They stayed like that for hours as the thunder rolled on. "It's getting late Near, you should get into bed" Mello suggests. Near reluctantly gets up out of Mello's lap and walks to the bed. Once the thunder is heard again he rushes back to Mello, who had stood up, and wraps his arms around him. Mello sighs and picks Near up taking him into the bed himself. He pulls back the covers and sets Near down, prying off his hands around his neck. Mello tucks Near in and goes to leave, as he gets to the door Near's voice stops him "Please stay Mello. Please."


End file.
